Family Affair
by moi-moi819
Summary: Story request for arashi wolf princess. One-Shot.


_Disclaimer: moi-moi819 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, or any of their titles therein. This is a nonprofit fanfiction. No copyright infringement was intended._

Moi-Moi: Hey guys! I know what you're going to say… "Who does she think she is posting up a One-Shot after WEEKS of silence?" I think I'm someone who's been extremely busy? :-/ I don't know. Lol! If I weren't such a stickler for good grades, I'd be writing so much my fingers would be falling off. But luckily, I am. So my fingers are safe and rested enough to type this up for you guys. :D

This One-Shot was requested by vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess. I know it took a while (a really long while), but it's here now. Isn't _that_ what really counts? :) …No? Okay, then. I tried… ^.^'

Warnings: A little heads up, this One-Shot takes place in the "Soul Ties" universe. If you didn't read that story, I'd recommend it, but if you don't want to… I won't force you to read it… But, you know it _is _there. You might as well go ahead and read it… ;) Don't worry. This story will still be here when you get finished. I'll wait. Also, my hair still looks super fabulous. You _really_ should look away. I probably _will_ blind you this time. ;)

~:~

It was a bit chillier tonight than usual. Kagome wrapped Yugi in an extra blanket before kissing his forehead. For a few seconds, she stared down at her infant son in wonder as he slept peacefully. A small smile made its way to her face as she passed a hand through his thick hair. He looked so much like Pharaoh with his thick tri-colored hair, violet eyes, and tan complexion. Many insisted that while the young prince was his father's mirror, he held a light about him quite like that of his mother. Yugi let out a deep breath in his sleep before fully slipping away into his dreams. Kagome left Yugi's crib side and made her way to the large bed she stared with her husband. She was half-way under the thicker covers when the chamber door slid open and none other than the Pharaoh entered. From where she rested, Kagome could see the strain in her husband's eyes and posture. These were trying times in Egypt. Aknadin was still roaming the lands with vengeance in mind. Egypt had never been more unsafe.

Atem stared at his wife with a slight frown. He had once again missed putting Yugi to bed. He'd almost missed going to bed with his own wife. The amount of times he had come back to his room only to find his family fast asleep were too numerous to count. It stabbed at his heart to know that he was nowhere to be found in his son's nor his wife's daily life. "I am eternally sorry, my beloved," he started and sat at the place where her feet rested under the covers. "There was much work to be done and I lost track of the time."

"I do not hold anything against you, my King. Your duty is to your people. You are their King," Kagome replied and moved to fully lay down under the covers. Atem's frown deepened. Kagome would never hold this against him, but that only served to worsen his guilt. He felt as though he were taking advantage of her, abusing her patience with him. No matter how much she understood what his duties called for, he could still see the disappointment in her eyes. Many times in the past, he had promised her an entire day of his attention- like he used to give her- only to have their plans ruined by some pressing matter that needed his attention. He had failed her.

"You are right, my love. However," he said and took her pale hand in his. Kagome rolled over to give him her full attention and waited for him to continue. "I am _your _husband and Yugi's father. As such, it is my duty to ensure your happiness. Tomorrow, I will not be Pharaoh. Tomorrow, I shall become a normal man intent on pleasing his wife and spending time with his family," he finished and placed a kiss to the back of her hand.

A slow smile lit up Kagome's face at her husband's charming words. It was criminal the amount of charm he had. It made Kagome wonder if her son would be this favorable with women. Anytime those thoughts entered her mind, she felt the immense need to laugh. Yugi probably would be a charmer. Even now, all it took was his bright smile to have every woman in the palace at his beck and call. "I do not think the priests will appreciate my stealing you away for the day."

Atem seemed to think on this for a short time before shrugging his shoulders in a carefree manner that was so unlike him. Of course the High Priests would not appreciate this, but Atem was finding it difficult to find the nerve to dash his wife's hopes now. The sight of her beautiful smile and hopeful eyes was too much too destroy. "That is something they will have to accept," he smirked. "Tomorrow is for you and Yugi," Atem promised and placed a kiss onto her lips. Kagome smiled into the kiss before pulling him into a hug. "Sleep now, my queen. We have a bright day ahead of us."

~:~

Kagome had had Yugi dressed before she dressed herself for the day. It was rather early- the sun was still resting beyond the borders and there were still some stars shining in the sky. Atem was pulling on his own clothing. When he spotted his crown resting with all his other golden, body ornaments, he ignored them. Today, he was not Pharaoh. Once Kagome had the sleepy infant dressed, she handed Yugi over to Atem and made quick work of her own dressings while Atem tended to Yugi. It had been Atem's idea to sneak out- _leave_- the palace while everyone was still enjoying their sleep. No sense in waking anyone.

"I'll leave Mahad a note so he does not worry," Kagome informed Atem. He nodded in acknowledgement, but was too far gone to communicate with words. He sat on the edge of the bed with Yugi in his arms. Atem was only watching his son sleep, but it was the most entertaining thing to him at the moment. Yugi had a single, blonde fringe hanging over his forehead. He'd never noticed this before.

"Gorgeous? Isn't he? He grows so fast that I often catch myself staring at him to spot the subtle changes," Kagome smiled and Atem. She had seen the look of wonder in Atem's eyes as he stared down at his son, as if seeing him for the first time.

Atem placed a kiss to his son's forehead before rising with him. "Let us stop in the kitchens for some food to take with us. Then we will leave," Atem instructed. True to his word, Atem took his only son and wife out of the palace for some time away. Their first stop was the banks of the Nile. It would be a nice day to sail the waters and cool down once the sun began to rise. Unfortunately, they lacked a boat.

It was still a bit chilly with the sun barely risen up over the horizon. There were some people up and about, preparing for the day of work ahead of them. Dressed in her most simple robes, Kagome hoped that she didn't stand out as much as she thought. Kagome stood with Yugi at the banks of the river while she waited for Atem to return. "Kagome, we may leave now," Atem spoke when he returned from wherever he had gone off to. "A pleasant fisherman just traded me his boat in exchange for some money."

Kagome frowned. "A fisherman? Surely he will need his boat more than us," Kagome objected.

Atem smiled fondly at his queen. Of course she would put her people before herself. It was one of the many things he loved about her. Her selflessness was unbounded. "With how much I paid him for it, he can never work another day in his life and still afford to live comfortably. Do not worry. We shall return his vessel to him by the day's end," Atem said as he untied the boat from the post in front of the man's home. With a basket of food and several blankets, the family boarded the small boat.

The sky was lit up in shades of blue, pink, and orange. The slight chill in the air was starting to fade as the sun started to warm to land. The birds were up and about, gathering food and filling the air with twitters of a new day. As if sensing the world rising around him, Yugi slowly began to open his eyes. He blinked in confusion for a few seconds at his surroundings. "Good morning, my precious son. Today, we are spending the day with Pharaoh," Kagome informed the infant while placing him to sit up on her lap to face Atem. Yugi continued to blink at his father before suddenly letting out a pleased gurgle and laugh. Both parent's smiled happily to each other before gazing at the lively infant. "I _told_ you he missed you."

"I have missed him as well," Atem said as he took his son into his arms. "What shall we do first, my son?" Atem questioned. He listened patiently to Yugi's gurgles as the infant stared up at him with wide eyes. Atem felt a smile work its way onto his face, despite not understanding what Yugi was conveying to him.

"I think Yugi would appreciate a bit of entertainment," Kagome said while brushing her son's unruly bangs out of his face.

"Entertainment? I may not be Mana, but I shall try my best," Atem grinned before tossing his son into the air and catching him. The game brought out loud giggles from Yugi and in turn happy chuckles from Atem. Kagome smiled at the sight both father and son needed this day.

Atem was quickly learning that Yugi was immensely easy to please. Yugi was by no means a fussy infant- quite the contrary. The only times Yugi made a sound were to giggle or squeal in excitement. Yugi was content to simply sit with Pharaoh and babble about everything under the sun. Normally, he only had Kagome and Mana to talk to but now that Atem was present, he would make full use of his time with him. Yugi was currently explaining to his father that they both had blonde bangs while Kagome laid out a breakfast of fruit and the pastries the cooks had prepared.

"Yes. You have my hair. It was your grandfather's," Atem explain when Yugi gave a meaningful tug on a lock. "Someday, I hope to pass onto you more than physical appearances, my son. I wish to teach you the lessons my father taught me- to help you become the man you are meant to be."

"And you will. Not now of course, but all starts here. These are the moments most valuable- where the foundations of is character are built," Kagome smiled as she brought over some fruit for them to share. At the sight of the colorful fruit, Yugi giggled loudly before grasping one in his small hands and tossing it overboard with an even louder laugh. "I think the foundations for a good sense of humor are the most stable," Atem deadpanned. Kagome sighed before pulling the food out of Yugi's reach and moving to grab some more. Maybe now was a good time to start drilling the saying "Waste not, want not" into to young prince...

~:~

Moi-Moi: I just wanted to say that I'm super sorry this took so long and don't worry. Next week is my last week of classes before exams. So expect more frequent updates pretty soon. ;) Until then, see you soon!


End file.
